


Fairy Tail Oneshots

by RoyalMermaid



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalMermaid/pseuds/RoyalMermaid
Summary: A collection of oneshots. I am currently taking requests!1. A Little Game (Gratsu)Gray and Natsu play a game with interesting results.2. Sorcerer Weekly (Zervis)Mavis is jealous when girls fawn over Zeref.





	1. A Little Game (Gratsu)

“That's a good plan, but I think-” Mavis said to Cana as she walked into the guild. What she saw before didn't really please her.

“I bet you can't shock me!” Natsu pointed at Gray, issuing his challenge while standing on a table.

“Oh yeah? I bet you can't shock me either!” Gray crossed his arms, looking up at Natsu and smirking, accepting the challenge.

Natsu put his hands to his hips, looking triumphant. “Okay, I'll go first then. Yesterday I ate three times my weight in food!”

“Idiot! That happens on a daily basis. Just last week I fought 50 bandits on my own.”

“Yeah, I was there and I fought 51 bandits.”

“No way, liar!” Gray got up on the table and pushed Natsu off, following him.

“I don't lie, ice princess.” Natsu landed on his feet, mostly letting himself get pushed off the table.

“Do you even know how to count?”

“Of course I do! 1, 2, 3... 4...” Natsu counted on his fingers, losing track.

“Haha, Flame Brain over here can't count!”

“Yeah, well you can't spell!”

“Yeah I can.”

“Prove it. Spell osteoporosis.”

“How do you know that word? I don't know how to spell that!”

“Ha! I was right!”

By now a small crowd has gathered around the two mages, expecting a brawl to break out. Those with any sense have already fled the scene, going to other areas of the guild hall.

“That isn't even part of the game, we have to shock each other.”

“Just today I plowed three fields.”

“So what? I was on the same mission and I plowed three and a quarter fields.”

“What? I only remember you plowing two.”

“Did I shock you yet?”

“No, you just confused me.”

“You're easily confused, fire breath.”

“No I am not!”

“Oh yeah?”

Then it really did break out into a fight. Each went all out, including most of the guild in their brawl. Mavis just looked on and sighed.

~

A week later and they were still at their game. Each couldn't shock the other, so they just tried harder and harder with different results.

Natsu went up to Mavis, asking what he could do to shock Gray.

“You know, you could always confess your feelings to him.”

“My what?!” Natsu blushed, taken aback. He wasn't harboring any secret feelings for his rival... was he? Before he could think more on it, Gray had walked in and their game continued.

~

Later in the day, the two were the only ones left in the guild besides Mavis and Mirajane. They were still at their little game, trying to shock the other.

Natsu was so fed up, he just took off his pants and threw them at Gray.

“Bet you didn't expect me to take off my pants, did you?”

“Of course I did, because you obviously like me like that.” Gray said, rolling his eyes.

“Wait, you knew?”

Gray froze. He looked at Natsu, his eyes widening and his heart beat racing.

“I was just joking... you actually like me?”

“No! No, I was uh... just joking too! Ha ha! Yeah...” Natsu looked around wildly, not looking Gray in the eyes.

“Okay, you win. You shocked me. I'm just going to... leave.” Gray left the guild hall awkwardly, Natsu not knowing what to do.

“Well, you did it. Now you just have to chase after him. He does like you, you know.” Mavis gave Natsu a knowing smile.

“Does he?” Natsu looked at the door, longing plainly on his face.

“Just go, Natsu. I bet you two will look so cute together!” Mira squealed.

Natsu left, chasing after Gray. When he caught up with him, he asked Gray if he really liked him.

“It was all just a joke right? Nothing happened back there! I definitely do not like you, not one bit. Ha ha ha.”

“I actually wasn't joking Gray. I thought you knew I liked you.”

“Oh... Well I mean... I wouldn't object to dating you...”

“So you like me?” Natsu grinned brightly. Gray blushed.

“Yeah...”

Silence.

“What do we do now?”

“I guess you ask me out?”

“Okay. Will you be my boyfriend, Gray?”

“Sure... Yeah, I'd like that.” Gray smiled.

He looked down at Natsu's lips. Natsu closed his eyes and started leaning in.


	2. Sorcerer Weekly(Zervis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift for George_Washingdone

Ever since Zeref showed up in Sorcerer Weekly as one of the “most attractive men in Fairy Tail” girls have been flocking him left and right. What was even more infuriating to Mavis was that Zeref didn't even notice the girls flirting with him, so he didn't understand when Mavis suddenly blew up on him.

“You do realize that those girls that follow around everywhere are out to get in your pants, right?”

“But they're my pants...”

“No, you dummy! They want to have sex with you! That's why they're flirting with you!”

“Sex? Flirting? You have to be making this up Mavis, who would want that with me? Besides you, of course.”

“Seriously Zeref? Didn't you read the newest edition of Sorcerer Weekly? Literally everyone wants you!”

“Mavis please, you know I read it. Edition 2 right?”

“That came out 30 years ago!”

“Oh, okay.”

Mavis sighed, resting her head on her palm. “You know what, just forget it.”

“Are you jealous of these girls?”

“Yeah, a little.”

“I show no interest in any other girl but you, Mavis. I love you.”

Mavis tried hiding her smile, but failed. “I love you too, Zeref.”

“How can I make it up to you?”

“Just let me cuddle you.”

They moved over to the couch. Mavis tucked herself under Zeref's arm, leaning her head on his chest. Zeref blushed and looked away, a small smile on his face. Mavis truly was the only one he would ever fall in love with.


End file.
